Fabian Rutter
About Fabian Rutter "On paper Fabian seems like he could be trusted. He's sweet, he's smart, he's been awfully nice to Nina while everyone else has kept their distance, and it doesn't hurt that he's extremely cute. If anyone can figure out all the scary stuff happening in Anubis House first, it might just be Fabian. He's already cozied up to Nina, but does he have his own agenda? Or can he actually be trusted? I'm not so sure..." ''-Nickelodean: House of Anubis'' In the beginning of the series, Fabian was Nina's only friend. He also stood up for her and got in on the mystery all by saying, "If you're going up there again, I'm coming with you. That's all there is to it." Fabian also is a member of the Sibuna group, and seemed quite happy when Patricia joined. In Nina's diary, she describes him as "geek-chic and sweet". He seems to have a crush on Nina and tells Mick when he asks what he thinks about the new girl, "She looks nice.". Although it may seem like he has a crush on Nina, he is also very close to Joy and Patricia. He doesn't like them that thou. He believes that Patricia is some mean lady but they are friends (if you don't know he says this in his mind). Joy is preventing Fabian and Nina not to be together since she loves him. Fabian annd Nina don't care and they start to date. Joy doesn't like that so she still kinda hate Nina. Quotes House of Reservations/House of Heavy *"Great! Okay, good...! No! No, not good! Absolutely, definately not good! I mean, it could be good... because... someone will...ask you eventually." *"I'm gonna go and...(points to door) I'm gonna go and...brush my teeth, or something." Relationships Nina Martin The two seem to have a crush on each other, and share several romantic moments. He was Nina's first friend, and often stands up for her. When Fabian and Nina are trying to figure out who the picture in Nina's locket is of, he says "It's got to be you. It's got the same pretty eyes.". He has also tried to ask Nina out, and he has asked her to dance. In the season one finale, the two share their first kiss. (See Fabina) Patricia Williamson Fabian thinks Patricia is very mean to Nina, and calls her a "witch". Apparently, Patricia and Fabian were good friends before Nina arrived, and Patricia may be jealous of her. But since Patricia joins Sibuna, they are friends again. (See Fabicia) Mick Campbell Mick is Fabian's roommate. When Mick is having troubles with Amber or Mara, Fabian talks to him about it. They are close friends. Amber Millington These two seemed to ignore each other at first. But now, since they made Sibuna, the two are good friends. He laughs at some stuff Amber says. Jerome Clarke Fabian thinks that Jerome is a jerk and forces him to tell Mick the truth about what he did to make Amber mad. They seem to be on good terms, as of the Season 1 finale. Alfie Lewis He thinks that Alfie is an idiot, but is worried when Alfie has come back from his night in the cellar. They become closer, once he joins Sibuna. Mara Jaffray Fabian is just friends with Mara, nothing close. He also tells her when Nina is crying. She, along with Mick and Amber, encourages him to ask Nina to prom. Joy Mercer There has been little footage of the two together, but judging by the footage that we have, it seems like the two liked each other. Patricia acted like he might have been good friends with Joy. Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian